


a drop of blood, a bond of eternity

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, I'm bad with tags, Trans!Reborn, Tsuna is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: She frowned.“It is not you who I wished to summon.” She said carefully, nothing but truth.(Or, in which Reborn accidentally summoned a high-ranked Demon instead of a weak one.)





	a drop of blood, a bond of eternity

A drop of blood, staining the center of the circle, drawn in red. Candles lit, fire being the only source of light. The air was tense, stale, still. She took a step back, watching his circle, and she chanted loudly. The air shifted, wind picking up even though she was in an enclosed area. She stood outside of the circle, protected by the barrier of the talisman in her hand. Should anything happen, she could always kill the creature that heeded her call with the dagger made of witch’s bone.

“Come fort!” Her hair flew, slapping at how fast the wind was, she herself swaying at its strength. And the fire was put out on its own.

She bit her lips, hands gripping the dagger tightly. Had she failed? No – the was something there. Something dark, sinful, _tainted_. The candles lit by itself only, the fire was bright blue, strong, burning.

“Well, well.” The creature purred, fangs protruding from those lips that stretched like a Cheshire cat as it stayed afloat above the ground, in the circle. Its brown hair stood spiky, large horn curled and nestled comfortably on its head, a chain of rainbow gems tied to one end. A long tail waved languidly behind it, wings folded.

Its orange eyes burned into her.

“This is a surprise.” Its voice wasn’t deep, neither was it high, surprisingly pleasant. “I’d never expect a young mortal girl like you to summon me.”

She frowned.

“It is not you who I wished to summon.” She said carefully, nothing but truth. She had planned to summon but a small, weak demon, who would aid her. She would pay the price, but she knew she couldn’t trust demons so a weak demon that she could easily exterminate would be good.

She had not expected a demon of such class as the one that stood in front of her heed her call.

It hummed, rumbling, amused. “Indeed, you didn’t.” His eyes glinted in the dark brightly. “I must admit, I was far too bored down there. When your summoning portal came, I was intrigued.” It sniffed. “Such, strong will. Strong _determination_.” It sounded like a slitter, like it was the most pleasurable thing to the demon.

“You are strong, mortal girl. Very strong. Your soul, especially.” It licked its lips. “Delicious.”

She snarled, showing the knife. The demon chuckled. “Oh, it has been quite a while since I last saw a witch’s bone. How nostalgic.” It nodded. “Seemed like yesterday when I eradicated all of them.” It leaned back, making itself comfortable.

“So, tell me, mortal. What is your wish? Clearly, you don’t simply summon a demon out of nowhere for _fun_.”

She pursed her lips. “I need three things.” It raised its eyebrow. “Ohhhh~ Greedy, are we?”

“Shut up.” She hissed. “First, I need a gender change.” The eyebrow arched higher, but the demon said nothing to let her finish. “Second, I want to you to make a contract with me.”

She paused when its tail flicked to a stop, eyes narrowing. “You _do_ know the price of making a contract with a demon is your soul?” She nodded, unwavering, brave. “I know. And I’m willing to pay it.”

It considered for a moment before waving its hand, gesturing her to continue. “Third, protect me until it is time for me to die.”

It was silent, watching her silently. “Other demons would just agree because, there is no point in denying your soul is definitely delicious. I’m being very generous here.” It said, all amusement gone from its tone. “What sort of contract you want, do you know the consequences of your contract, and why do you want a contract?”

She nodded, definitely prepared. She didn’t know if she should be relief that the demon was willing to talk to her before accepting anything, but that was a double-edged sword. If the demon deemed that what she wanted was unworthy of its time, it would just kill her right there, right then. It was very powerful, that she could tell.

“A flame-contract.” It crossed its arm across its chest and narrowed its eyes. “A flame-contract. Anything happened to the contractor before the goal or period of contract reach an end, the demon will suffer the same. Similar, if anything happened to the demon, the contractor would suffer the same. You know this and you still want to do it?”

“Yes.”

“And why should I? This contract will endanger me. Why should I accept your wishes?”

“Because,” Her eyes blazed. In hatred. (In loneliness.) “I want revenge.”

It stared into her eyes, watching, observing, picking her apart. It sighed, unfolding its arm. “You got yourself a deal, Rin of the Hunters.” Its piercing orange eyes glowed brightly, orange flames lit on its forehead.

It held out its hand.

Rin took it without any hesitation.

_Their soul reached out, and curled together tightly, knitting itself together._

A strong gush of wind blew around them, and it landed on the ground on its black, leather boots.

It stepped out, and broke the barrier around her. It smirked and pulled the hand up to plant a kiss on the mark on her inner elbow, not breaking any eye contact with her. It had the same marking on its own inner elbow as well, both still burning.

“ _Until the end of your time, I shall protect you from harm, and I shall aid you in your endeavours. This is a contract. Abyss shall be my punishment should I break it._

“ _I am the King of Flames, and I bind us together in a flame-contract._ ”

_Chains clicked and bound them together, invisible but there._

The wind died down and its flames dispersed. It stood there, still holding her hand as it tilted its head. Her eyes were wide, disbelief. “You’re the _King of Flames_?”

It hummed, nodded and grinned with its teeth, obviously enjoying her shock. “Never expected to summon one of the Kings, huh.” It let her hand go, gentle for a demon, and took a step back, giving her a lookover with a hand on its chin.

“Now, let’s give you a change.”

She wasn’t quite sure that she liked the look in its eyes.

\------------------------------------

He breathed out and huffed. He ruffled his long hair, pushing the fringes back. He turned around and gave it a look of discontentment. “You could’ve warned me.” He grumbled. It snickered, floating after him as they left the warehouse he used as a summoning spot.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Being swallowed up by flames is  _not_ fun.” He scanned his body, limbs longer, seemly rougher. _A thing dangled down there_. He felt weird, but he felt comfortable.

He felt comfortable in his skin for once.

He turned to the demon and stared. It raised an eyebrow, humming in question. “What’s your name.” He asked and it tilted its head. “I can’t exactly call you _demon_ every time, can I?”

It smiled. “True. Most call me by my title, but you may call me Tsuna.” He nodded. “Sounds very mortal.” It merely chuckled.

“What about you, then?” He paused before his lips pulled up slightly.

“Reborn.” Tsuna’s eyes glinted in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to write more about this but I gave up. Too tired.
> 
> Reborn hated being a girl so he wanted a gender change and used the unconventional way. He's also the heir of the Demon Hunters' organization. Didn't really think through this but yeah. He hated his organization that filled with corruption and blah blah blah. Also because they killed his younger sister.
> 
> There are about 7-8 Kings that guards the hell and Tsuna is one of them. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, Metamorcy's work was in my mind when I wrote this.


End file.
